The Portal Key
by Saiyan Danika
Summary: My name is Artemis daughter of Pan and Trunks. My parents were captured by Freiza Jr, and my dad gave me a portal key to go to the past and get help, what will happen?


**Title: The Portal Key (One-shot)**

**Summary: My name is Artemis daughter of Pan and Trunks. My parents were captured by Freiza Jr, and my dad gave me a portal key to go to the past and get help, what will happen?**

_**This is my first fanfic for Dragon ball Z**_

_**Ok, this is a oneshot, Trunks is a teenager, Goten is a teenager, and Pan is A pre-teen, and Gohans a grown-up, and so are the rest (Except my OC)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters, only my OC Atremis.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Go find Goku in the past, and only let him know you are our daughter…" my father said as he handed me a portal key, Freiza Jr then captured him with my mom.

As I looked out of my hiding spot to see Freiza Jr drag away my parents, I had tears starting to well up in my eyes, it was like looking through a broken mirror, but I have to stay focused to save them. I inputted the date my father told me to go to then I disappeared and appeared in front of the Kame house, and I noticed EVERYONE was visiting.

I heard thunder boom over my head and I ran to the door and knock while ran poured.

The door opened revealing Goku, his hair spiking everywhere, and his orange jumpsuit on, "Hello, who are you?" Goku asked confused, at the long purpled hair girl, wearing a bandana in her hair.

"My names Artemis." I said, "Come in you are going to get sick if you don't." he said.

"You are Goku right?" I asked him, "Well yes, but I don't know how you would know my name." He said while walking me in.

I heard children's laughter from a room, and grown-ups talking in the kitchen.

"So, um, how do you know my name?" he asked, "Well, you see my father sent me here to get help from you, I am not from this time period, I came from the future because my parents were captured by Freiza Jr, and his power level is 3 million, 50, and mine is only 200 thousand, and in super saiyin, is 2 million 30 thousand." I explained.

"Wait, you're a saiyin?" he asked, "I am 33.3% of one" I answered, "Umm who are your parents?" Goku asked, and by this time, Bulma, Gohan, Vegeta, Chichi, and Videl came in to join our conversation.

"My father is Trunks." I said, which caused a gasp from Bulma, and a grunt from Vegeta, "and my mother is Pan," That cause Videl to be shocked, Bulma to freak, Vegeta to be outraged, and Gohan to widen his eyes in shock, "But you can't tell them!" I said.

"Ok." They all agreed, "so that explains the purple hair and bandana" Goku thought out loud, "why they name you Artemis?" Bulma asked, "Well because Pan was named after a Greek god, and they wanted me to learn how to fight, and Artemis is a Greek god of the hunt, so… yeah." I answered.

While Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were getting prepared to fight Freiza Jr with me, Trunks, Pan and Goten walked out.

"What's going on and who's that" Trunks said pointing to me

"That's Artemis, and we are going to help her fight a bad guy." Goku told them, and before we could walk out the door, Goten, Pan, and Trunks stopped us, " we want to go to." Goten Said.

"You can't." I said a little to harsh, they were shocked at my sudden out burst but oh well, if Trunks and Pan find out I'm there daughter, the future shall be doomed, (Maybe).

"I'm afraid Artemis is right." Goku said, Then we walked out the door, I set the portal key, and we appeared on Freiza Jr's planet he lived on, in the future for them, present for me.

As I turned I saw Goten, Pan, and Trunks, crap, they must of jump in at the last minute, "What are you doing here?" I asked shocked, "we told you we wanted to cone with." Pan said.

"Come on, nothing we can do now." Gohan said with his hand on my shoulder.

As we spilt up to find where my parents were, Trunks, of all people, got paired with me, we really shouldn't of let Goten spilt us up into groups.

As we were searching, one of Freiza Jr's men attacked us, he blasted at me, which I dodged, and appeared behind him and kicked him, I power blasted him, and I accidentally killed him, oh well.

Trunks looked at me in complete shock, "Hey I didn't mean to blast him that hard" I said, "No, I'm shocked you are so powerful." He said. We continued our search, when we found my parents chained to a wall.

I ran over and started to unchain my father trunks, "TRUNKS!" I yelled getting his attention, " Go unchain Pa- my mom"

"Artemis, you shouldn't of brought him here." My father said, "I know, but they jumped into the portal key without me knowing." I said, Luckily Teen Trunks was to shocked looking at his older self, to realize that Pan was my mom.

As We went back to the others, we ran into Gohan, and guess who else, if you said Pan, you are correct, Pan stood there shocked looking up at her older self, then she realized that my father was Trunks and she freaked out!

"WHAT!" she yelled, "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" young Pan screamed, "calm down." I said.

As we met up with the others, Freiza Jr appeared, "Freiza…" Teen Trunks said, "Correction, Freiza _Jr_" I said.

As the fight began, we got many cuts, and then I went into super saiyin form.

Stray blasts went every where, punches got thrown, kicks got… well kicked I guess, but then, it was down to just me and Freiza Jr, oh don't worry, every one else is still alive, but unable to fight.

He kicked me, shattering my left hand, then I punched him, making one of his ribs snap.

He blasted me, which hit me, I went flying to the ground, I stood up and said, "Kame- Hame- Ha!" then it blasted him, and that, was the final blow.

I went back to there time, and ran up to Koran, "I need Sensu-beans!" I said, He handed me a bag, and asked "Who are you?", "Artemis." I said before going back to the future, my time.

I fed everyone a sensu bean, and then ate one myself; we all healed and stood up.

My dad gave the portal key to Goku, we all said our good-byes, I saw how freaked out Pan and Trunks were, the young ones of course, they then went back to there own time.

Then My parents and I, went into a space ship, and flew home.

**Sorry, I really didn't know how to end it after everything went good, so ya. Thanks for reading! R&R?**


End file.
